Hiccup arranges a Party!
by LaurenJr
Summary: Parties in Berk are rare and Games have never been done before so when The Teens suggest a party in Hiccup's honour and Gobber suggests Hiccup orginises the games when he wake up what trouble will happen? Ruffnut has a crush on Hiccup, Astrid will get jealous and laughter will occur. Rated T for my paranoia.
1. Planning to be done

**Hope you like this! i just randomly got the idea and thought why not?**

**The games will be mainly just normal party games with a twist. Ideas are welcome and please no flames! They make me depressed and it slows my writing.**

* * *

It was a busy day on Berk but nobody cared as all their thoughts were on the Party in a couple of days.

Party's were of a unusual thing in Berk, sure they had celebrations and gift-giving but the hardly ever held big parties.

There was one each year for Stoick, but that was adults only.

There was Snoggletog, but not many games were done.

This year they would be holding a party in celebration of Hiccup's defeat of the Red Death.

It had been the Teenagers idea. While Hiccup was in a coma they passed on their suggestion to Gobber and Stoick, who seemed rather enthusiastic at the idea. Soon word spread and Hiccup woke up, much to the glee of Berk.

Soon after Hiccup started Dragon Training for the Teenagers. Although the Teens were fine in comparison to the children and the Adults. Maybe Hiccup could teach them too?

Anyway it was one evening when Hiccup had gone to do some work for Dragon Training that the Teens and Gobber and Stoick all sat down to talk about the upcoming party. It was Gobber who made the star suggestion.

"Why don't we let Hiccup invent the events?" He asked. Everyone turned to face him. "Think about it, the boy is very creative and has never had a part in the previous Parties."

It was True everyone had just blocked Hiccup and ignored him. Plus that boy was very creative...

"I vote yes!" Snotlout said. "Hiccup's games are going to be awesome!"

"I agree!" Exclaimed Fishlegs.

"A yes for me!" Ruffnut added.

"Sign him up!" Astrid cheered.

"This is going to be good..." Tuffnut said, grinning.

"Why not?" Asked Stoick.

"Excellent! We will tell Hiccup after Dragon Training!" Gobber announced happily.

So now Hiccup was spacing himself between Dragon Training, Party Planning, Helping Villagers with Dragon and Toothless. But he didn't mind, those dragons were the best thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

"Hey Hiccup!" Astrid greeted, as she and the other Teens walked into the clearing where Hiccup sat, beside a sleeping Toothless.

The Teens took seats beside him, with their Dragons basking the the sun a few meters away.

"Whatcha doin'?" Asked Ruffnut, taking a seat beside Hiccup.

"Party Planning." Grinned Hiccup.

"Awesome!" Cheered Snotlout, leaning over Hiccup's shoulder as he read some of them out. "Capture the Flag, impersonations- what are these?"

"I keep forgetting that games have never been done before. Well I can't say right now, you just have to wait and see!" Hiccup said, smugly.

"Thats not fair!" Exclaimed Astrid.

"Yeah! Tells us!" Agreed Ruffnut.

After the Teens wouldn't stop pestering him he finally gave in. "ALRIGHT!" He shouted.

"Wow cousin, you sure have a pair of lungs!" Exclaimed Snotlout.

"Yeah yeah amazing- Now what do they mean?!" Asked Astrid.

"Well Capture the Flag is basically when there are two teams and each team has a flag. They first to find the flag wins." Hiccup explained.

"Sounds boring." Commented Tuffnut.

"I wasn't finished. The Flag could be hidden anywhere on the island and the other team can capture anyone on your team and try to get some answers." Hiccup explained.

"I take back what I said that is awesome!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Now whats Impersonations?" Asked Ruffnut.

"Well we take it in turns to pretend to be a person on Berk. Dragon or Viking and everyone has to guess who it is!" Hiccup explained.

"Why do I bet a bad feeling about this one?" Asked Astrid.

"Oh oh! I have an idea!" Exclaimed Fishlegs.

"Whats the idea?" Asked Hiccup.

"We do a play." Immediately the Twins interjected.

"Boring!"

"Guys! Shut up!" Shouted Hiccup.

"Thanks Hiccup- anyway we do a play on some people in Berk and their daily lives- only we do it a bit offensively. " fishlegs said.

"Excellent!" Exclaimed Snotlout.

"And of course we will all be the actors!" Hiccup ordered.

"No hesitation there Hiccup!" Astrid grinned.

"Excellent we can meet here again tomorrow! Right now I need to finish the plans!" Hiccup said, grinning. "I think I might have some more inspiration!"

The Teens left, although begrudgingly.

* * *

Gobber was getting anxious now. Those Teens were walking around grinning like mad men! Alright time for action!

"Astrid!" Might as well go for the most responsible Viking.

"Yes Gobber?" Astrid grinned.

"Not to be rude or anything but why are you all grinning?" He asked.

"Hiccup told us some of his Party Game ideas!" Boasted Snotlout, a little too loudly because the Village stopped and turned to Snotlout, expectantly.

I know its a bit much for Adults but you must understand that Party Games have never been done before in the history of Berk!

"Sadly we can't reveal the- surprises." Added Ruffnut.

"Come on! Just come in the Forge and you can tell me there!" Exclaimed Gobber. The teens just laughed.

"Sorry Gobber- we can't tell anyone!" Fishlegs answered.

"Not even me?"Asked a voice from behind them. They turned and a very curious Chief stood in front of them. "Well?" He asked.

"Sorry Uncle, private information there." Snotlout said.

"Fine I will just ask Hiccup!" Stoick said as left for cheifing duties.

"Bye Gobber!" Waved Tuffnut as they left.

"Did you see his face?!" Exclaimed Astrid, laughing.

"More like did you see my Uncles face?!" Snotlout interjected.

"Hey guys!" Hiccup waved as he landed beside them on Toothless.

"Hey Hiccup. You know everyone really wants to know about the party games!" Snotlout sniggered Hiccup groaned.

"I know my Dad has been trying to get it out of me. Not to mention Gobber, Uncle Spitelout and countless others!" He exclaimed. "On the bright side I have thought of wayy more games!" He grinned.

"Tell us!" Demanded Tuffnut.

"Nope!" Grinned Hiccup as he mounted Toothless.

"Aw come on Hiccup! PLEASE?!" Astrid asked.

"See you later!" Hiccup said as he took flight.

"Yes, yes you will!" Grumbled Astrid as they walked towards the Mead Hall.

* * *

"Hiccup!" Shouted Fishlegs. Hiccup turned to see Fishlegs and the others running towards him.

"Hey guys." Said Hiccup, somewhat warily. "I'm just grabbing my Dinner. I have jobs to do concerning the Party Games." He said as he began to leave.

"Need a hand?" Asked Ruffnut, hopefully.

"Nah, I want it to be a surprise!" Hiccup said as he left the Hall.

"So close!"Ruffnut exclaimed.

"What ever he's planning it must be good!" Grumbled Tuffnut.

The next few days running up to the party Hiccup busied himself with the Party arrangements leaving plenty of time for Toothless and Dragon Training of course. Many Villagers, including the Teens and Stoick, stopped Hiccup and asked what he was working on. All Hiccup would do was grin and tell them they would have to wait and see Then left. Finally the day of the Party arrived.

Today would be good!


	2. Let the Party begin!

**Here is Chapter Two! To be honest I am a bit disappointed in the lack of reviews but I don't mind ;)**

**Also I have two other HTTYD stories which I will be updating regularly so if I don't update here it will be on another story!**

**Enjoy this chapter ;)**

* * *

Hiccup woke with a start as he took a moment to rememeber what day it was today. He grinned. Today was the day of the first Berk party involving games. Not to mention he was the one inventing the games!

He lay there silent as he listened. No roars. Sounded like his Dad was awake, Hiccup would Probarly find him in the Hall. He sat up and reached for his prosthetic and put it on. Toothless was still lightly sleeping, lightly being the key word.

Toothless, being the protective dargon he is, woke sharply at the clanking of Hiccup's prosthetic. Hiccup chuckled.

"Nice of you to wake up!" He laughed as he climbed out of bed and walked over to Toothless, who crooned as Hiccup begam scratching him.

"Come on bud. Want to go flying? We won't get another chance until later because of the party." Hiccup asked. Toothless stood up sharply. Hiccup took that as a yes.

"Come on then lets go!" Hiccup grinned as he and Toothless exited the room and down the stair. And got out the door. Hiccup was quick to hop on Toothless and take flight. No doubt there would be comments about the party by the other Vikings.

Meanwhile Astrid and the gang had been on their way to Hiccup's house.

"Man I Can't wait for tonight!" Tuffnut exclaimed as the walked.

"Its gonna be awesome!" Agreed Snotlout.

"Maybe Hiccup will tell us some more about his game ideas today? After all we will be taking part in them all!" Ruffnut sighed.

"All?" Askex Fishlegs.

"Yes all!" exclaimed Ruffnut.

"Hey look theres Hiccup!" Snotlout exclaimed. They were about to run and join him and Toothless when the duo took to the skies. The others were about to join them when Astrid said. "Leave them."

"Why?!" Exclaimed Tuffnut.

"Thats their time. They need private time in the skies, and don't ask why because I realy don't know." Astrid explained as they walked to the hall.

"Fine." Huffed Snotlout. They all joined their dragons in the Hall and began to eat.

About 30 minutes later Hiccup and Toothless joined them And sat down as Hiccup tried to ignore all the question being shot at him by the older Vikings. Eventually they gave up.

"Hiccup!" They exclaimed as he took a seat.

"Hey guys." Hiccup greeted. "I bumped into my dad on the way here he basically demanded to know what my plans are!"

"Looks like he isn't the only one." Snotlout pointed out, meanimg the older Vikings.

"True." Agreed Hiccup as he began to eat- quickly.

"Hiccup- slow down!" Astrid excalimed.

"Sorry I have to- lots to do." He said as he continued eating then he stopped and turned to the other teens. "Erm- maybe- if you aren't busy that is-" he began.

"Get on with it!" Rushed Tuffnut.

"Would you guys give me a hand with the party?" He blurted out. "I know you probarly won't want to but-"

"YES!" Exclaimed the Teens- looking exited.

"Really?" Asked Hiccup, looking surprised.

"Yes really!" Grinned Ruffnut.

"Well okay we need to do the Hall decor first- but that will have to wait until everyone else has left. They can eat lunch in their homes." Hiccup explained. Hiccup had refused any help from anyone in the Village, so it was just the Teens and their Dragons.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Exclaimed Ruffnut as she stood up and grabbed Hiccup's wrist- pulling him with her. The other Teens followed as they all mounted their Dragons.

"Lets go to the forge- we can practice the performance we are doing tonight!" Hiccup said as the other Teens cheered and they all left to the forge.

2 HOURS LATER

"Right I think that enough practice." Said Hiccup as they sat down for a well-deserved rest.

" Yeah Tonights gonna be awesome!" Exclaimed Tuffnut.

"Snot- got the decor?" Asked Hiccup.

"Yeah right here!" Snotlout said as he pulled out the decor Hiccup had made earlier.

"Fishlegs- Random objects for my games?" Hiccup asked.

"Got it!"

"Perfect! And Toothless and I have the costumes for the perofrmance! Lets go." Hiccup said as they took to the sky.

"Um Hiccup- quick question- why are there flags in here?" Asked Fishlegs.

"My secret." Grinned Hiccup as they flew over Berk.

"Not fair!" Exclaimed Snotlout. Instantly there were outbursts of agreement.

"Oh look the Hall! Hurry up then!" Hiccup pointed out- successfully changing the subject.

The Teens landed and entered the Hall- boxes in tow. They were totally oblivious to the stares from the nearby Villagers.

The moment they were in they began working.

"Ruff, Tuff you have the stage- Snotlout the walls and flooring- Fishlegs the ceiling- Astrid the food and outside of the Mead Hall and I will cover outside." Hiccup said. "The boxes are over there."

Each Dragon and Rider set on their task.

Snotlout and Hookfang decorated the walls with colourful streamers and some fun paintings from Bucket.

Barf, Belch, Ruffnut and Tuffnut decorated the stage and worked on some props.

Fishlegs and Meatlug were hanging decorations from the beams above.

Astrid and Stormfly decorated the Mead Hall with colourful additions.

Hiccup and Toothless had begun planning their decor for the Village.

All the time the 6 Teens and their Dragons were talking- you could hear them from the other side of the island so obviously the Vikings had stayed rather quiet so as to ear their conversations. Meanwhile inside (And outside- sorry Astrid)

"Hiccup could you throw us that box of liquid colour?"

"Its called Paint Tuffnut and careful it took me a while to make that!"

"Yeah but you can make more!"

"Argh thats not the point! Here!"

"I need the Green one not the blue."

"You never said which colour!"

"Well you could have asked!"

"Well you could have said!"

"GUYS!"

"Yeah Astrid?"

"Hiccup I can hear the two lf you bickering from out here! Oh and could you and Toothless pass us the box of streamers?"

"Sure- Toothless out of the food storage! It took me ages to smuggle that stuff! Oh and come over here Astrid and Stormfly need some steamers. Thanks bud."

"Thanks Hiccup!"

"Hiccup does the Table go here or there?"

"Snotlout the diagram is upside down."

"Oh never mind!"

"Hey Snotlout pass me that sticky thing?"

"Only of you can catch it!"

"Snotlout just give Fishegs the stuff! Its not that hard to fly you know?"

"Shut up Hiccup."

"Make me!"

"Maybe I will!"

"You asked for it! Toothless!"

BANG

"OW! Fine! You want to play that game?! Hookfang!"

PURR

"Traitor."

"Admit it Snotlout I won!"

"No!"

"Toothle-"

"Okay fine! You won! I would appreciate it if I had some pants left..."

"Hiccup stop being so immature!"

"But Astrid Snotlout started it!"

"Don't give me that!"

"He did!"

"No you did!"

"SNOTLOUT!"

"Sorry Astrid..."

"Okay I'm finished on the outside of the Hall Come-on stormfly we still have a job to do!"

"Sorry Hiccup..."

"Oh wow its getting late its almost 4 come on bud we need to get going."

"Hurry up Hiccup!"

"15 minutes flat Astrid!"

"Suuuure!"

"Come on bud start at the top."

WOOSH

"And there goes Hiccup!"

"Pass me that fabric!"

"Say please!"

"Ruff- Tuff not now."

"Got it!"

14 MINUTES LATER

"Hey guys!"

"Hiccup!"

"See Astrid 14 Minutes! I still had one minute to spare!"

"Well I think we are done here! I know I am."

"Agreed. I'm going home to change."

"Same here."

"Here too!"

"I'm going."

"I need to change too."

"Well I think we did an amazing job and the party starts at 7 so we have 3 hours to spare."

"Well then lets get changed then we can meet in the clearing behind my house and practice and fly."

"Sounds good to me."

"See you guys later."

From there the Teens disbanded and left to their homes, Hiccup stopping whenever someone complemented the Village decor. So he was stopped alot. Finally he got home.

"Hey Hiccup!" Greeted Gobber.

"Hey Gobber. Hey dad."

"Really good job on the decor outside son." Complimented Stoick.

"Thanks Dad, just wait until you see inside!" Hiccup grinned.

"Aye well I suppose you want to change into a fresh tunic eh?"

"Wha- How did you know?" Hiccup asked.

"The Village was sure to be extra quiet so we could hear your conversations." Chuckled Gobber.

Muttering something under his breath Hiccup walked upstairs with Toothless following. Gobber and Stoick chuckled. Then came a voice from upstairs.

"TOOTHLESS!" And then a crash. Gobber and Stoick exchanged looks and raced up the 2 flights of stairs to Hiccup's room. They pushed the door open and were met with a bizzare sight.

Both Toothless and Hiccup lay spawled on the floor with various items scattered.

"Who is responsible for this?!" Demanded Stoick. Hiccup and Toothless got up.

"Toothless!" Exclaimed Hiccup pointing at Toothless who stood opposite him.

Said dragon let out a noise of protest and nudged his head in Hiccup's direction.

"What! YOU started it!" Hiccup accused.

Toothless made yet another noise of protest.

"ENOUGH!" Bellowed Stoick. Hiccup and Toothless both froze and turned into pictures of innocence. "If I catch you two in the act again there WILL be consequences! And clean uo this mess!" He threatened as both adults left, Gobber chuckling quietly.

Once both Vikings were out of earshot both Dragon and Rider collapsed onto the floor laughing. They weren't aware Stoick and Gobber could hear them.

"Teenager." Stoick sighed as they both collapsed onto their chairs and took largegulps from their tankards of Ale.

* * *

"Come on bud we've gotta go meet the others." Hiccup said as he mounted Toothless and the two flew out the window into the clearing. They were the first there.

The two relaxed out on the grass and talked for a while until the Twins came and joined them.

"Hey Hiccup- hey Toothless." Greeted the twins as they took seats next to Hiccup and Toothless- Ruffnut a bit too close for comfort but Hiccup didn't say anything. Barf and Belch sat behind them and began warbling to Toothless.

"Hey guys your early- thats a first!" Hiccup laughed.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Tuffnut. "We can be early!"

"Yeah- if theres a catch!" Hiccup grinned. "Although I completely understand afterall I am irresistible!" He joked. Tuffnut laughed and Ruffnut sighed at how true that statement was.

In fact Hiccup really was irresistible among the Teenage Berk females- which were only two. There was something of a competition between the two- although neither had confirmed it but they didn't need to. Everyone except Hiccup seemed to be aware of the competition between the two girls.

Just then Astrid walked into the clearing. She eyed the scene carefully before taking a seat on the other side of Hiccup, not as close as Ruffnut, but still close. Stormfly sat around Astrid and Hiccup as she joined Toothless and Barf & Belch in the warbling.

"Hey guys." She greeted.

"Hey Astrid." They replied.

"You two are early- your NEVER early!" Astrid exclaimed. Hiccup laughed so did the twins.

"I was shocked too Astrid so join the club!" Laughed Hiccup. Astrid laughed with him.

"Anyone want to bet Snotlout arrives last?" Asked Hiccup.

"Hiccup your wasting your time- we all know Snotlout is arriving last." Laughed Ruffnut.

"It was worth a try." He sighed, pretending to be upset. The 4 Teens then began to laugh as Fishlegs came and joined them.

"Whats so funny?" He asked as he took a seat beside Astrid with Meatlug directly behind him.

"You had to be there legs." Laughed Tuffnut. Fishegs shrugged it off as he began to pet Meatlug.

"So who got here when?" Hiccup was about to answer when Fishlegs stopped him "No! Let me guess." Hiccup shrugged.

"Umm.. Hiccup then Astrid then the Twins." Fishlegs said questionably. Hiccup shook his head.

"Me, Twins, Astrid." He corrected.

"How were the twins SECOND? I mean third is a stretch for them as it is!" Exclaimed Fishlegs.

"Hey!" They protested. Hiccup waved them off.

"I know its a shocker for me too." Hiccup said.

"Again- HEY!"

"Anyway where is Snotlout? Not that I can say I'm surprised he's late." Asked Tuffnut. The others shrugged.

"Not to mention he lives the closest to you." Astrid put in.

"He probarly got side tracked by his reflection!" Laughed Hiccup. The other joined in and they were just gasping for breath when Snotlout entered.

"Snotlout! My cousin! It has been so long! Years possibly centuries!" Hiccup cheered as he walked up and shook Snotlout's hand. The others laughed.

"I haven't been gone that long..." Muttered Snotlout as Hiccup took his seat with Toothless again and Snotlout sat beside Tuffnut.

"Anyway what did you do?! Dad and I heard your Dad from my house!" Snotlout cheered. The other teens stopped laughing, interested.

"Oh me and Toothless trashed my room and we wouldn't tell my Dad who it was!" Hiccup grinned. "It was Toothless." He added. Toothless made a noise of protest at Hiccup.

"Wanna go flying?" Hiccup asked Toothless. Immediately Toothless jumped up and Hiccup eargly climbed on.

"Wait!" Exclaimed Astrid as the others mounted their Dragons too.

"See you in the Sky!" Hiccup shouted as they all took to the skies, Hiccup in the lead as the pair dissapeared into the clouds. Soon the other Teens joined them just below the clouds. Ahead of them you could see the setting sun, illuminating the sky with soft pinks and oranges , making the clouds as light as air itself and as soft as a feather.

The time diminished sooner than the teens thought. "Shoot we're late!" Exclaimed Astrid as the Teens all looked rather panicked. Hiccup groaned.

"My dad is going to KILL me!" He moaned.

"Then hurry!" Exclaimed Astrid as the others flew down, making their way to the Hall. Hiccup and Toothless were left staring after them.

"Come on bud I say we can beat them there!" Hiccup grinned. Together they traveled faster than the speed of light towards the Hall- the Nightfurys signature screech echoing off the oceans and rebounding through the Mead Hall. The other Teens were about to land when they heard the screech and raced for the ground, only problem was Hiccup had beat them to it.

"Hiccup!" Was the cry from the villagers as they complimented Hiccup's work on the Hall.

"We will deal with your lateness later-" Stoick promised Hiccup "But now the Teenagers are here we can begin!"

There was a rambunctious cry from the Vikings as they all reentered the Hall. Stoick took to the Stage As Vikings nabbed decorated seats and benches.

Hiccup and the other Teens sat at a bench by the front. Beside them was a mix of parents and Gobber. The Dragons lay up on the beams- Toothless with a bit of help from Hookfang.

"Not 3 weeks ago Berk was still fighting dragons and now look at us! Living among them! My own son befriending a Nightfury- well more like best-friending!" Stoick laughed. "And that is the reason we hold this party today, for my son Hiccup, who saved all dragons and Berk from destruction. Now Hiccup is going to murder me for this later-" At this Hiccup paled and the Vikings exchanged looks and laughed at Hiccup's face "But now its time for Speeches!"

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Hiccup. The Vikings laughed again at him while Gobber shot him a cheeky grin. Add Gobber to that 'to-kill' list.

"First up we have... GOBBER!" Stoick announced as Gobber walked on and Hiccup's face made connection with the table repeatedly. The Teens snickered at his embarrassment.

"Ah Hiccup's looking as cheerful as always!" Gobber began, cheekily with a look towards the Teen, who now cradled a sore head. He sent Gobber a glare as he continued. "Hiccup became my apprentice at the age of- what was it? 7? 6?" Asked Gobber, looking confused.

"Earth to Hiccup. Hellooooo. What age did you become my blacksmith?" Gobber asked.

"6." Hiccup replied.

"Ah yes. Anyway at first all the boy did was sharpen and fix tools and then he began making tools and helmets. He was always shy at the concept but he made most of your armour. I know from memory he made all the Teenager's weapons and armour. And how can we forget his Dragon-napping contraptions? My favourite by far was the little gift he made me when he was six." Gobber paused here and looked at Hiccup, as did the other Vikings.

Hiccup had gone red and was hiding his face in his hands, shaking his head.

"He made me my first helpful appendage. It was my Hammer appendage. From there he and I both made alot of appendages together."

The Vikings gaped at a blushing Hiccup. That boy had some talent!

"And lets not forget his drawings." If it was even possible Hiccupnwent redder "What a talent! If he doesn't show you ask me!" Gobber exclaimed. "So of course I give him a private office and what does he do?! Makes appendages for a Nightfury! Behind my back! Not to mention I never taught him how to do what he did. So anyway my point is Hiccups a great lad and thanks Hiccup." Gobber finished and sat back down.

Hiccup made a point of being mad at gobber for revealing his talents. Those were private!

"Who's next?" Asked Stoick.

The Teens all grinned together. Hiccup caught on. "No! No no no no no!" He pleaded but before he could stop them Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Snotlout took to the stage.

Hiccup groaned and face-palmed. Not good.

"Watch us give you the best speech ever!" Grinned Ruffnut on the way up. Hiccup paled visibly as Snotlout opened his overlarge mouth.

"Hiccup always was- and still is- a scrawny Viking. Hiccup is also my cousin. I will admit, shamefully, that I bullied Hiccup up until the Zippleback he handled in training." All the Teens, excluding Hiccup, looked shameful at this. "Then I remember after our parents left for the Nest-" Snotlout spat the word like a curse "And Hiccup hatched a plan which involved us all getting cosy with Dragons. When Hiccup introduced me to Hookfang I was a little scared-"

There were 5 snorts heard from either the stage or the table the Teens sat at.

"Understatment of the century, oh dearest cousin!" Hiccup winked.

"You were ready to piss yourself!" Laughed Tuffnut.

Snotlout blushed and continued. "Anyway Hiccup just had this way with the dragons, like the trusted im fully. Its quite cool actually but it scared me a bit at the time. Anyway my point is that Hiccup is an awesome cousin to have and I seriously regret bullying him!" Snotlout finished as he left the twins and returned to the table.

"Wow Snotlout that was almost sweet." Astrid laughed in a friendly manner. Snotlout grinned at Hiccup- who's head had not left its comfort of the table.

"Hiccup was always quiet especially when we were around but now that Hiccup has shown his true colours we find he is funny-" Ruffnut began

"Witty, Sarcastic- very sarcastic-" Tuffnut added. The vikings laughed their agreement.

"And overall at home with Dragons around." Ruffnut finished.

"Plus if you have seen that guy on Toothless-" Tuffnut whistled- "Amazingly dangerous."

Ruffnut nodded her agreement. "Creepy." Stoick cleared his throat.

Oh. Right. They needed to finish. "So our point is Hiccup and Toothless is scary and Hiccup is an amazing friend And I wish we had noticed earlier." The Twins left the stage and took their seats.

Before Stoick could even think of ask who was next Astrid and Fishlegs were up on the stage. Hiccup groaned and cradled his head in his hands.

Fishlegs looked a little scared but got over it. "Since we were little Hiccup has always been an outcast and the worst part is we all had a part in that, everyone in this room- oh sorry Hiccup- except Gobber."

As Fishlegs talked Hiccup had coughed and motioned to Gobber then he shook his head. Looks like Fishlegs caught on to what Hiccup meant. "I always did like Hiccup and I tried to be kind to him when I hung out with the others- but it wasn't easy. I still can't shake that feeling of regret that I could have given Hiccu. A friend but instead I didn't and I just stood by while Hiccup's life became more and more miserable. That is all." Fishlegs said as he returned to his seat. Hiccup smiled at him but then paled as he saw Astrid on the stage.

"I could just babble on about what an amazing person Hiccup is, and how brave he is but I'm not going to." She began.

A "Thank thor." Could be heard from where Hiccup sat.

"Instead I'm going to tell you my point of view of just what happened in those weeks prior to the battle." She smiled.

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Hiccup. Astrid ignored him and continued.

"Dragon Training- its what we all waited for right?" There were murmurs of agreement all around. "Right. So when Hiccup all of a sudden got so good I tried to find out what was going on. If I was lucky I bumped into him-" She was cut off by Hiccup.

"Any time I wasn't in the Forest you practically stalked me!" He exclaimed. Some chuckled and Astrid continued.

"Then one day I got lucky. It was the day Hiccup was chosen to slay the Nightmare." At this Hiccup looked down, guiltily.

Hookfang, seeing this flew down to Hiccup and nuzzled him. Hiccup laughed and petted Hookfang, earning calm croons from Hookfang and grumbles of protest from Toothless.

"I followed him into the cove, I could only follow him because he walked. He was planning on leaving-" Again Astrid was cut off Only this time it wasn't Hiccup.

"You were going to leave?!" Exclaimed Ruffnut, Stoick, Gobber and the other Teens while the rest of the hall just gaped at him. Hiccup nodded meekly and sunk into his seat, silently begging Astrid to continue before his Father or anyone else burst. Se obliged.

"But I came in and tried to talk it out of me-" Hiccup cut her off.

"More like you tired to beat me out of it." He said.

"Anyway Toothless saw and pounced and Hiccup calmed Toothless down. He introduced me and and I ran, intending to tell everyone but Hiccup had other plans." Hiccup grinned Cheekily at this. "He and Toothless grabbed me as I ran and deposited me on a the tallest branch in a really high tree and refused to put me down until I hear Hiccup out. So I got on Toothless but clearly the Dragon was still mad at me so he pulled out a lot of arial stunts. What shocked me. Was how calm Hiccup was. Anyway I apologised and we drifted through the skies until Toothless came too close to the nest, accidentally. We flew in and a Gronkle barfed up a small fish so he was eaten. It was out first sight of the Red Death." She said spitting out the name in anger of its species. "We flew back and I wanted to tell the Chief but Hiccup stopped me and proved his loyalty to Toothless. Those two are inseparable I'm telling you!"

At this Toothless jumped down and walked over to Hiccup, lying down beside him. Hiccup began stroking him, making hum purr.

"I don't want to revise the next day in the Ring that is a delicate topic so I will skip to when Chief left to go to the nest and Hiccup was standing watching, alone."

Stoick paled, he had seen his son that day and he remembered the regret and anger he had felt, how horrible he was to the only person who would loyally defend Hiccup and had been there for him since day one.

"So I walked up to him and we began to talk until I asked him why he didn't kill Toothless." Toothless crooned and nuzzled a depressed looking Hiccup. "And do you know what he said?" The Vikings shook their heads.

"He said 'I couldn't' But I knew that wasn't an answer and so he asked me why it was so important all of a sudden. I replied telling him I wanted to remember what he said now. And from there I remember everything that was said and, although Hiccup will kill me later, I am going to tell you what was said. Hiccup replied to me with 'Oh, for the love of - I was a coward! I was weak! I wouldn't kill a dragon.' And so I realised that he had said wouldn't that time. I told him this and he replied saying that he wouldn't. He said 300 years and he is the first Viking that wouldn't kill a dragon. Now here is where it matters. I calmly replied with 'First to ride one though, so?' And he replied with " I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him and I saw myself'." She paused to let those words sink in.

Toothless nudges Hiccup and Hiccup replied with a smile and stroke. Hiccup understood what Toothless was trying to say 'I feel the same'.

Everyone in the room now understood the length Hiccup and Toothless had went together. They had a perfect bond and friendship.

"And so from there we got out dragons- with Hiccup's help of course and we set off to the nest. And we all know what happens from there and I don't want to relive it. So I am just going to finish with a simple thank-you." Astrid said as she walked off the stage And joined the Teenagers.

"I can't decide wether to Kill you or thank you." Hiccup said as she took her seat.

"Thank me." She smiled.

"Well you would say that!" Hiccup laughed he then did something unexpected and hugged her. "Thank you." He said as he released, much to Astrid's disappointment. "I'll kill you later." He shrugged. She laughed as Stoick took to the stage. Hiccup groaned, not again!

"Don't worry Hiccup I'm not saying a speech." Hiccup perked up, much to the amusement of the adults. "Because there isn't much to say. I am a man of few words and a lot of actions so I am going to let you do the talking!" He grinned. It took a moment for the words to sink in.

"What?!" He exclaimed while the other teens laughed at his expence.

"You have to say a speech!" Stoick said.

"About what?!" Hiccup replied, rather hysterical.

"You!" He replied.

"Hey I'm no Snotlout I can't stand for hours on end and talk about myself!" He replied.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Snotlout, but the hall was too busy laughing to care.

"Just get up here and say some stuff!" Stoick ordered. Hiccup sighed dejectedly and walked up.

"Man of few words indeed." Hiccup said As Stoick left the stage, giving him an open deck. He cleared his throat. "Well to be honest I'm not too sure what to say so I'm going to start from the beginning. I am an outcast among the tribe." He began. Immediately there were cries of anger at this statement. The Vikings were already mad at themsleves as t was! "Anyway I am going to make this quick. Time and time again I made a Dragon-Killing weapon and time and time again they failed until the mangler. I shot down a Nightfury and got chased by a Nightmare. I suggested the Vikings go diet and I impersonated my father infront of Gobber. That was day one.

There were murmurs of questions. What did me mean impersonated his father? Oh well question time later.

"Day two I find the Nightfury, set it free and unwillings get signed up for Dragon Training. Day three I am almost killed by a Gronkle-" Meatlug croons sorrowfully. "And I discover I caused Nightfury his tailfin." Hiccup says sadly. Toothless croons in a way to comfort Hiccup. "Day Four I get chased by a Nadder, almost crushed by Astrid and I make friends with the most important being in this room Toothless." Hiccup smiled. Some people looked slightly hurt by this statement but they tried not to take it to heart. "Day five we discover the girls have dragonesque figures, I chase a Zippleback into its cage and find the need to make a harness so I don't fall of Toothless when flying. After that the days go a bit fuzzy between avoiding Vikings and spending time in the Forge with the Riding gear and spending time with Toothless. The next memelry I recollect is with a Terribble Terror i. Which Tuffnut gets very much hurt-"

He had to stop to laugh for a bit, along with the others who were present during Training. Tuffnut just huffed.

"And I sneak a nightfury into the forge and narrowly miss Astrid finding out what we were doing." Astrid was now huffing. "Next day me and Toothless have a successful flight, we almost die and I get hit in the face with Toothless' ear.

Stoick and other Vikings paled at the words almost die.

"Oh and my Dad gets home and I get a Viking Helmet. Day after Astrid and I battle the Gronkle, I win and here comes the best part- Astrid follows me as I try to leave, we take her for a flight where she screamed her head off and discover the nest. From there we all know what happens." Hiccup finished.

"Now that thats over with I think its party time!" He said as he tried to return to his seat And Stoick returns to the stage, pulling him back. Hiccup groans.

"Thanks for that interesting recap Hiccup. Anyway today we hold the first games party ever held in Berk! And my son has planned an evening of games, entertainment not to mention he planned all thi. We are looking at now! Oh and Hiccup said that he had help from the other Teens. Now Hiccup whats first?" He asked

Hiccup grinned. "I call this game Capture the Flag."

* * *

**Here is the Second chapter! I hope to have the next one up soon! Reviews welcome :)**

**Thank you!**


	3. Capture the Flag

**Sorry for late update I have just been down to my Dads to be his bridesmaid! But I'm back now!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Hiccup grinned. "I call this game Capture the Flag."

There were murmurs throughout the hall. Finally someone asked, "Whats Capture the Flag?"

"Okay so there are two teams and each team has a flag at the start of the game you must hide the flag but made sure it is still visible at least 20%. From there the two teams must capture the opponents flag. In the process they can kidnap opponents and try get an answer out of them." Hiccup explains.

"So we will do a started game. I need at least 9 more people, unless two of the people ride a Zippleback." Hiccup asks.

Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, Mulch and Bucket take to the stage.

"Okay great and before any of the adults ask, no you don't need a Dragon." The adults all closed their mouths.

"Now we need two team captains." Hiccup says.

"I nominate Hiccup!" Shouts someone in the crowd. "Okay me and..." Asks Hiccup.

"Chief!" Shouts another.

Stoick looks a bit huffy as he and Hiccup stand opposite each-other.

"Age before beauty." Says Hiccup. The teens snigger.

"Spitelout." Says Stoick. Spitelout joins Stoick.

"Astrid." Astrid joins Hiccup.

"Gobber." Gobber joins Stoick.

"The Twins." The Twins joins Hiccup.

"Mulch." Mulch joins Stoick.

"Snotlout." Snotlout joins Hiccup.

"Bucket." Bucket joins Stoick.

"Fishlegs." Fishlegs joins Hiccup.

As it stood the teams were

Team Hiccup: Hiccup, Astrid, Twins, Snotlout, Fishlegs.

Team Stoick: Stoick, Spitelout, Gobber, Mulch and Bucket.

"Great we have our teams." Hiccup says as he brings out a box from backstage. "Green flag is ours!" Hiccup says quickly as he hands the red one to the Adults.

"Pick a team name." Hiccup orders.

WITH HICCUP

"Snotlout Soilders!" Snotlout says.

"No way! Girls Galore!" Ruffnut argues.

"There are only two girls!" Argues Snotlout.

"So?" Asks Ruffnut.

"GUYS!" Hiccup shouts. "What about Dragon Riders?"

"Perfect!" Exclaims Astrid.

Hiccup grabs his charcoal pencil and the flag and write on their team name. "Done."

WITH STOICK

"Ideas?" Asks Stoick.

"Gobber's Goons." Gobber suggests. Everyone stares at him.

"Okay how about... The Blacksmiths?" Gobber tries. "Alright how about..."

"GOBBER!" Stoick snaps.

"What about Viking Warriors?" Asks Mulch.

"Excellent Mulch! Viking Warriors it is!

NORMAL.

"You guys done?" Asks Hiccup.

"Yeah, Viking Warriors." Stoick says, proudly as Hiccup writes their team name on their flag.

"We are the Dragon Riders!" Grins Hiccup. "Okay we have 2 minutes to hide the Flag anywhere on the island. It cannot be hidden inside. GO!"

The Two teams split in two.

VIKING WARRIORS

"Okay where can we hide our flag?" Asks Stoick as the Warriors crowd around in the Chief's house,

"The Forge?" Asks Spitelout

"No Hiccup is too close to that place." Dismisses Gobber. "The Dragon arena?"

"No again, Hiccup is too close." Dismisses Stoick.

"What about the farm?" Asks Bucket.

"Excellent Bucket! Lets go!" The Warriors leave to the farm.

"Okay where can we hide it so that its hidden but see noticable?" Asks Gobber.

"Try the Chicken coop, on the roof. We had been meaning to have it fixed but we haven't so there is a loose flap now." Mulch suggested.

"Great! Will you do the honors?" Asks Stoick, handing Mulch the flag,

"Of course I will." He conceals the flag so only 20% is left showing.

"Lets go back to the Hall now." Says Spitelout. The Adults all walk back to the Hall, keeping an eye out for any of the Teens.

DRAGON RIDERS

The Teens race to behind the Great Hall their Dragons follow them.

"Okay how about outside my house?" Asks Snotlout once they are out of earshot.

"No Uncle Spitelout is on Dads team." Hiccup dismisses.

"What about Barf and Belch's stomach?" Asks Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"And how can that remain visible?" Asks Astrid.

"What about that clearing we were practicing at yesterday?" Hiccup asked. Yesterday the Teens had been practicing at a clearing Hiccup found behind the Forge, only Hiccup and the Teens knew about that place.

"Brilliant!" Exclaimed Astrid.

"Well lets go!" Snotlout said.

The teens all got on their Dragons and headed off to the clearing.

"Stay low! We can't be spotted!" Hiccup ordered and he and Toothless nimbly glided through the buildings.

"Hey wait up! Not all of us have the power of The Dragon Trainer!" Exclaimed Tuffnut as the other teens slowly flew through the buildings, Snotlout flying into some.

"Fine just hurry!" Hiccup says as He and Toothless hang back. Finally the teens catch up.

"Come on!" Says Hiccup as he and Toothless race through the buildings and behind the Forge.

"Impossible." Mutters Astrid as they all follow.

"Glad you finally made a appearance!" Hiccup greets. "Hey Fishlegs were we followed?" Asks Hiccup, as Fishlegs is the one at the back.

"No I didn't see anyone." Fishlegs says, as he looks around.

"Hookfang- smell anyone?" Asks Hiccup. In response Hookfang sniffs the air then turns to Hiccup and croons a negative. "Good- lets go."

The Teens take to the air, staying just above the trees so nobody had any issues. Finally they reached the clearing.

"Okay where can we hide it?" Asks Astrid.

"What about in this moss pile? The flag would Camoflage?" Suggests Fishlegs.

"Amazing!" Hiccup says as he hands the Flag to fishlegs. "You can do this!"

Carefully Fishlegs conceals the flag so 20% shows, not that you can see it easily among the moss.

"Come on lets go." Hiccup says. "Stick to the top of the trees until you reach the Forge then we can fly." He says.

The Teens return to the sky and fly even higher as the reach the Forge.

As the Hall comes into sight Hiccup and Toothless take a dive right through the doors. The Teens follow, through not as swiftly.

NORMAL

"And here come the Teens." Says Gobber as they hear the whooshing of Dragon wings.

Moments later Hiccup and Toothless dive swiftly into the Hall and land on the stage. "Wait a minute." Says Hiccup.

Moments later the others come crashing in, shocking Hiccup. Astrid and Stormfly are the only ones standing, though ruffled alot.

"How nice of you to join us." Says Hiccup, chuckling at their arrival.

"Not all of us can pull off a vertical dive Hiccup!" Astrid snaps as the Teens join Hiccup on stage.

"Okay game plan time! Viking Warriors you go over there and we will go over here." Hiccup says, pointing to opposite sides of the Room.

Everyone goes to their allotted place.

VIKING WARRIORS

"Okay first there are 5 of us. We need two guards who will work well together and can protect the flag without giving away its location." Stoick says.

"Bucket and I will." Mulch volunteers.

"Excellent! That leaves Spitelout, Gobber and I." Says Stoick. Just then Hiccup interrupts.

"And I forgot to mention everyone needs a base and a jail for the kidnapped. The Base or Jail cannot be where the Flag is." Hiccup shouts before resuming the whispering with his group.

"Well then we need a base and jail, preferably close together." Says Gobber.

"Why don't we have Stoick's house as our base and jail?" Asks Spitelout.

"Yes! And Spitelout can man the fort!" Stoick says.

"I don't mind that. Now what will Stoick and Gobber do?" Asks Bucket.

"Well we can work on finding the flag or kidnapping Dragon Riders." Stoick answers.

"Speaking of which what are we going to do with them once they are captured?" Asks Spitelout.

" Well it depends who we capture." Begins Gobber, the adults look at him to continue.

"Well each teen is different. Lets start with Fishlegs- he gets scared easily so if he is captured we can try to break him to get the answer. " the adults nodd in understanding. "The Twins are troublemakers and are tough but they fight alot and we can use that to get our answers. Snotlout is tough on the outside but on the inside he is very easy to break."

"Now Astrid- that girl is tough and a good warrior but she hates showing her emotional side and so buy further extension she is breakable. But she could be a good warrior." Gobber explains,

"And finally their team captain, Hiccup. From working with Hiccup I know that boy is practically unbreakable. He is loyal and intelligent and a great strategist. I believe if we capture him we can use him to our advantage." Gobber finishes.

"Gobber , Hiccup wont just up and join us!" Stoick says.

"I know that! But if we kidnap any other Teen and torture them front of Hiccup Hiccup will give himself up! He would never tell us where the flag is but he could be a useful warrior." Gobber says.

"So our to kidnap list in order from #1 to #5 is Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout then The Twins?" Asks Stoick.

"Yes." Replies Gobber.

"This is going to be good." Grinned Stoick.

DRAGON RIDERS

"Okay we need someone to guard our flag, although its not likely it will be found." Hiccup starts.

"I will!" Fishlegs volunteers,

"Great. Now we need some one to- Shoot I forgot!" Says Hiccup.

"Hiccup what are you-" Astrid was cut off by Hiccup standing up and shouting

"And I forgot to mention everyone needs a base and a jail for the kidnapped. The base or Jail cannot be where the Flag is hidden."

Before sitting down. "You were saying?" Asks Astrid.

"Right I was saying we need someone to man the base and jail."

"That'll be me!" Snotlout says.

"And that leaves me, Astrid and the Twins to find their flag." Hiccup sums up.

"Where is the base and Jail?" Asks Astrid.

"The forge." Replies Hiccup. "If anyone is in trouble shout or get your dragon to screech and if you have captured someone send off flames."

"Those so called 'warriors' are going down!" Ruffnut grinned.

NORMAL

"You guys done?" Shouted Hiccup.

"Yeah." Replied Stoick.

"What location are you using for your base and Jail?" Asks Hiccup.

"The chief's house." Replies Mulch

"Just stay out my room." Hiccup warns. "We are using the Forge."

"Fine just don't break anything!" Gobber says.

"2 minutes to get into position. A plasma blast will be sounded when the game begins!" Hiccup shouts. "GO!"

Everyone scrambles. The Riders mount their Dragons and everyone moves to their designated place.

DRAGON RIDERS

FISHLEGS

"Come on Meatlug, try to stay hidden." Fishlegs says as he and Meatlug fly through the Forest.

"Can you smell anyone?" He asks. Meatlug shakes her head. "Good."

Finally the two arrive in the clearing. "Okay Hiccup told me to find a place to watch from above- the trees!" Fishlegs exclaimed, pointing to a wide tree just above them, "Come on girl just up there then we can relax." Fishlegs says.

The two fly up to the branch and relax. "Now we wait and lookout for intruders." Fishlegs says. Meatlug croons and licks Fishleg's face, making him giggle.

Just then they saw a bright purple blast outline the sky.

"Uh-oh the games have begun."

SNOTLOUT

Snotlout and Hookfang were flying towards the Forge in silence. Then Hookfang dived towards the Forge.

"HOOKFANGGGGG!" Screamed Snotlout. Then Hookfang landed swiftly but Snotlout was thrown off his back into the forge.

BANG

CLATTER

"OWWW!"

Hookfang smugly entered the forge and curled up around the fire. "Thanks for the help." Grumbled Snotlout as he put the tools back in place.

"We need to look out for any Warriors and if we see them you have my permission to attack them, but not hurt them." Snotlout told him.

Hookfang grumbled as if to say 'I would have done it if I wanted to.'

Hookfang and Snotlout then sat there around the forge fire, waiting for someone or something.

BANG! A purple streak could be seen in the sky.

Let the games begin!

HICCUP, ASTRID, TWINS

"Spy from the sky guys. Send off flames if you're in trouble and see you later!" Hiccup said as he flew away.

"See you later." Waved Astrid as he flew away too.

HICCUP

"Come on bud we can land on top of that roof over there, we get the perfect view of the Village and we can go search later." Says Hiccup, pointing at a house just below them.

Toothless swiftly landed on the roof as Dragon and Rider relaxed for a bit. "We have 1 minute until the game behind got it bud?" Toothless crooned.

They waited a minute and then, "Toothless, plasma blast." Toothless obliged. For a moment his purple power bursts in the sky.

"Come on bud, the games have started."

ASTRID

"Over there!" Astrid exclaimed, pointing at a perch surrounded by mainly darkness. Stormfly landed smoothly. "Nice girl, now we wait."

They wait and wait and wait and then a purple streak brightens the sky.

Bring on the Games.

RUFFNUT AND TUFFNUT

"Over there!" Shouted Ruffnut pointing at the Dragon Training roof.

"No they will see us there!" Argued Tuffnut.

"We can just fly away when the game starts!" Ruffnut answered, angrily.

As the Twins began to argue Barf and Belch took control, flying to the roof of the Training Arena.

"What are you doing?!" Exclaimed Tuffnut as they landed.

"Shut up!" Answered Ruffnut as she spotted the Warriors walking away.

"Now we wait." Grinned Tuffnut.

Moments later a plasma blast illuminates the sky.

Let the games begin!

VIKING WARRIORS

SPITELOUT POV

I quickly separated from the group, my destination being far away from the others.

I froze, I swore I just saw a blue bird in the sky. Wait blue bird... Astrid! She must be nearby. Well there isn't anything I can do until the game starts.

Speaking of which I need to hurry if I want to be in the base before the game starts!

I start to run otherwise I don't think I can make it. By the time I reach Stoick's house I need some ale.

I pour myself a tankard and look out the window.

A plasma blast.

The game has begun.

MULCH AND BUCKET

"Come on Bucket we need to be at the farm by the time Hiccup and Toothless fire a blast." Mulch says, pulling Bucket along with him.

"But Stoick-"

"Needs us at the farm Bucket." Says Mulch.

"Look its a Zippleback!" Bucket said, pointing to the sky.

"No, it the Twin, come on Bucket we need to hurry before they see us." Mulch says, breaking into a run.

Bucket follows and they don't stop until they reach the farm.

"We might as well do some work while we are here." Says Mulch as they get to work.

"Remember Bucket if you see a dragon or a teen shout." Remings Mulch.

Just then they see a Plasma Blast high in the sky.

"Careful Bucket, the Games have started."

STOICK AND GOBBER

"Well what next?" Asks Gobber.

"We hide." Replies Stoick. "After the game begins we should separate, cover more land."

"Right, speaking of which we need to get going I just saw a Deadly Nadder and I swear it was Stormfly." Gobber says as the two Vikings hide behind a large building.

They hear a blast echo against the stars.

"Run Gobber, the games have begun."

NORMAL

Hiccup and Toothless quickly fled the scene- intent on getting as far away from where the Plasma Blast was fired as possible. Finally they landed on the Roof of Gobber's house.

"Okay bud any ideas?" Asks Hiccup. Toothless shook his head.

"Lets start at places close to the Team. Well they all are close to the boats- their lives revolve around those things." Hiccup says as he and Toothless take to the sky. "Stay up high bud, that way we can stay unnoticed."

Withing minutes of sneaky flying they arrived at the Docks. "Its empty but that doesn't mean nobody is here. Careful bud." Hiccup warned. Toothless crooned softly.

They started with the Fishing boats, slowly working their way to the voyage boats

Meanwhile...

Gobber walked alone through the town, attempting to stick to the building's shadows. He was trying to get to his house- some Bolas would really come in use right now!

Just as he approached the Mead Hall he bumped into Stoick. "Stoick what are you dojng here?!" Gobber whispered.

"Searching for their Flag." Replied Stoick.

"Well I'm going to my house for some bolas- care to join me?" Asks Gobber. Stoick looks thoutful for a moment before replying.

"Okay then But hurry!" Gobber grinned, he wasn't alone anymore!

Just as the two arrived on the top floor (second floor) the sounds of flapping wings could be heard. "Stay up high bud, that way we can stay unnoticed."

The two waited for the voice again but none was heard.

"That was Hiccup!" Exclaimed Gobber.

"I know that Gobber! But we can't kidnap him, we don't know where he went. Plus we need to give the rest of these bolas out to the other Vikings." Stoick says authoritivley.

"Got it." Says Gobber.

"I will take some to Spitelout and you can take some to Mulch and Bucket." Says Stoick. "Oh and- you know- since we work so great as a team maybe we should work together?" Asks Stoick, nervously.

"Sure meet behind the Great Hall after delivering the Bolas." Says Gobber as he leaves. Stoick follows, walking towards where Spitelout was posted.

Another Meanwhile...

"I'm bored." Whined Snotlout. Hookfang opened one eye, looked at Snotlout, then closed it again.

"I'm gonna go explore!" Snotlout announced, getting up. Hookfang jumped up also and the two explored the Forge. The two then came across a room covered by a curtain.

"Whats this?" Asks Snotlout, pushing open the curtain. The room was small and littered with drawings, diagrams and designs. Some other inventions lay scattered.

"Is this... Hiccup's room?" Asks Snotlout, amazed. He walked over to the desk and sifted through his drawings. "Hey Hookfang look at these!" Hookfang, curious, wales over and stared at the drawings.

"Hey its one of us!" Exclaims Snotlout, picking up a drawing of himself and Hookfang and showing it to said dragon. Hookfang crooned happily. "I never knew Hiccup was this good! Come on Hookfang if we are caught in here I don't know what Hiccup's reaction will be."

Hookfang crooned his agreement as the two left, Snotlut closing the curtain behind them as they took their seats by the fire.

And to Spitelout we go...

Spitelout was sitting by the fire drinking some ale when someone barged through the front door. Spitelout jumped up- prepared to attack- by he stopped when he saw his brother, Stoick, at the door.

"Only me, Gobber had the idea to use bolas to shoot down the Riders, we would catch them though." Says Stoick, handing Spitelout some bolas.

"Thank you Stoick, it's been quiet." Spitelout said.

Stoick laughed. "Its been 5 minutes! Just you wait and we'll be hauling Riders in by the minute!" Spitelout laughed also.

"Well I must be going now, good luck. Oh and Spite- Keep off the ale- we need you sober." Stoick waved as he left.

Spitelout laughed and took his seat to the window, where he could watch the events of the Game.

ANOTHER meanwhile...

Mulch and Bucket had been collecting eggs when Gobber had arrived. "Mulch, Bucket! I brought some bolas!" Both men came to meet Gobber.

"Won't we hurt the Riders and their Dragons by shooting them down?" Asks Bucket, as he took some bolas.

"Not if we catch them or break their fall." Says Gobber. "Now I have to be going, stay safe." Gobber waves as he leaves.

MEANWHILE!...

"What about the Chief's house?" Asks Ruffnut, as she, Tuffnut and Barf and Blech fly mid-air in the sky.

"No Hiccup said its not allowed." Says Tuffnut.

"Why don't we capture a Viking?" Just then a voice from behind them interrupts.

"Thats harder than you think." It says. The Twins make a sharp turn and they are faced with Hiccup and Astrid opposite them.

"Why? And what are you two doing together? I thought we were searching alone." Asks Ruffnut, glaring at Astrid.

"First the Vikings are on the ground, where there are alot of hiding places and have you not forgotten bolas? They wouldn't use any harmful weapon but a Bola is safe- well mainly, if you land correctly, which the Vikings would make sure would happen." Explains Hiccup. The twins then make a soundless 'oh yeah'.

"And second-" Astrid says, glaring at Ruffnut. "I met Hiccup at the docks and we decided to find you two and catch up on how you've been doing."

"Well we checked the Dragon Academy and were just deciding where to go next." Says Ruffnut, mainly to Hiccup.

"Hey can we go land somewhere? I feel vulnerable just floating up here." Asks Hiccup.

"Yeah same here." Agrees Astrid. "Lets land on that roof over there!" She exclaimes as she lands softly on the roof of a house. The others follow.

"Anyone seen any Vikings yet?" Asks Hiccup. The others shook their heads.

"Well thats good. Next thing is where can we go check next?" Hiccup asks.

"Gobber's house?" Asks Tuffnut, Hiccup rolls his eyes.

"Flag's aren't allowed to be hidden inside." Hiccup reminds him.

"Really the places we could search are too long to list. We should just fly and search for clues or vulnerable Vikings." Suggests Astrid.

"Yeah I agree with Astrid, but if anyone wants to meet up we gather on top of this roof." Hiccup says.

"Sounds good to me." Ruffnut says.

"See ya, and good luck." Waved Hiccup as he and Toothless take to the sky. Astrid followed soon after on Stormfly. After Astrid Tuff and Ruff followed.

OKAY MEANWHILE!...

"Gobber!" Greets Stoick as Gobber comes into view.

"Sorry I'm late." Says Gobber.

"Its okay, lets get started." Says Stoick as they walk through town, sticking to the shadows when they hear a flapping above them.

"Rider!" Gobber whispers, getting out his Bola. Stoick stops him, looking to the sky.

"There's more than one, we kidnap one or show ourselves and we're dead meat." Stoick whispers, dragging Gobber into the safe shadows of a building, where they watch and listen to the Riders above them.

"What about the Chief's house?" Asks a voice.

"Ruffnut." Mouths Gobber to Stoick.

"No Hiccup said its not allowed." Says another.

"Tuffnut, and it looks like they haven't seen the Dragon-wait- Dragons! Behind them." says Gobber, not seeing Toothless until he spotted the Green Tunic of Hiccup's.

"Why don't we capture a Viking?" Stoick and Gobber exchanged looks, not good.

"Thats harder than you think." Another says. The Twins make a sharp turn and they are faced with Hiccup and Astrid oppsite them.

"Why? And what are you two doing together? I thought we were searching alone." Asks Ruffnut.

"Ruffnut looks pissed at Astrid from where I stand." Chuckled Gobber.

"From my side too!" Laughed Stoick, quietly.

"First the Vikings are on the ground, where there are alot of hiding places and have you not forgotten bolas? They wouldn't use any harmful weapon but a Bola is safe- well mainly, if you land correctly, which the Vikings would make sure would happen." Explains Hiccup.

"That boy is too intelligent- he will be our downfall." Whispers Stoick.

"And second-" Astrid says, glaring at Ruffnut. "I met Hiccup at the docks and we decided to find you two and catch up on how you've been doing."

"So Hiccup went to the docks... Again too smart. And Astrid went there too..." Whispers Gobber.

"Well we checked the Dragon Academy and were just deciding where to go next." Says Ruffnut, mainly to Hiccup.

"Hey can we go land somewhere? I feel vulnerable just floating up here." Asks Hiccup.

"Thats because if there were more of us here, you all would be completely vunerable." Mutters Stoick, bitterly.

"Yeah same here." Agrees Astrid. "Lets land on that roof over there!" She exclaimes as she lands softly on the roof of a house. The others follow. That roof just so happened to be the same one the Vikings were taking refuge behind.

"Anyone seen any Vikings yet?" Asks Hiccup. The others shook their heads.

"And we'd rather its kept that way until your kidnapped!" Whispered Stoick.

"Well thats good. Next thing is where can we go check next?" Hiccup asks.

Gobber and Stoick listened carefully- maybe they could kidnap a Rider when they were alone!

"Gobber's house?" Asks Tuffnut, Hiccup rolls his eyes.

"Flag's aren't allowed to be hidden inside." Hiccup reminds him.

"Really the places we could search are too long to list. We should just fly and search for clues or vulnerable Vikings." Suggests Astrid.

Stoick and Gobber let out A puff of annoyance.

"Yeah I agree with Astrid, but if anyone wants to meet up we gather on top of this roof." Hiccup says.

At this the Vikings perk up, maybe they could check regularly too!

"Sounds good to me." Ruffnut says.

"See ya, and good luck." Waved Hiccup as he and Toothless take to the sky. Astrid followed soon after on Stormfly. After Astrid Tuff and Ruff followed.

When the Riders were safe out of earshot Gobber and Stoick let out a breath of relief.

"Well we got some valuable information at least!" Gobber says.

"Like what?" Grunted Stoick.

"Well we know Hiccup is way too intelligent for our teams safety, we know when the Riders meeting place is and we know they won't be going to the Docks- which suggests their Flag isn't at the docks either." Says Gobber.

"True very true, now what can we do with that information?" Asks Stoick.

"Well nothing really- we can be sure to check this house for Riders often, maybe we can be lucky enough to catch a lone one. The only thing we can do about Hiccup is try kidnap him- but the chances are low. And finally we can just be sure not to check the Docks." Gobber replies.

"Very true now lets go seach for a Flag! Or some Riders!" cheers Stoick as the two make their way through the town, searching the skies.

MEANWHILEEEEE

"Snotlout!" Exclaimes Hiccup as he and Toothless swiftly land outside the Forge and enter.

"Hiccup! What are you doing here?" Asks Snotlout, happily and curiously.

"Me, Astrid and the Twins just met up and I just came by to check on how you're going." Hiccup shrugs.

"Fine, although its a bit quiet." Says Snotlout.

"I know we're working on it, could you keep an eye on the Forest?" Asks Hiccup.

"Easy!" Replies Snotlout.

"Oh and of we every call you to the skies, careful I believe the Vikings are using bolas." Warns Hiccup.

"Wow things never do change huh? Well yeah I'll be careful." Promises Snotlout.

"Good, see you two later." Waves Hiccup as he and Toothless leave.

"Bolas, Hookfang. That's not good." Says Snotlout. Hookfang croons. "We need to be careful." He says, looking out the window, searching for any Vikings.

SHALL I BEGIN USING LINE BREAKS?!

"Okay girl, lets find us a flag, or at least a Viking Warrior." Says Astrid as she and Stormly soar high in the sky. Stormfly croons.

"Where could we check? I need to find it before Ruffnut..." Astrid says. Stormfly croons curiously. "Its just have you _seen_ the way she looks at him?! She can't win this! I need to prove myself! Not to mention she _knows_ I like him!" Astrid fumes.

Stormfly guessed this is about Fury's Rider- Hiccup, he was always the best to Dragons and they all liked him the most- not to mention he was the perfect mate for Astrid- Sadly Barf and Belch are determined to back up their Rider.

Speaking of the Dragon here they come now, with their Riders on their necks.

"What are you doing here?" Asks Ruffnut, cooly.

"Searching for somewhere to go." Replies Astrid, icily.

"Same with us." Says Tuffnut, casually. Tuffnut was well aware of the competition between the two females of their group, he just preferred not to take sides, but he did like the thought of being distinctly related to Hiccup, it was cool. Nobody talked for a while.

"So we should be going." Says Tuffnut as he and Ruffnut fly away, leaving Astrid alone with Stormfly.

She and Stormfly fled the scene also, not enjoying staying in one place for too long at the risk of being exposed. They paused at another safe area, scanning it for incoming Warriors and choosing where to search next.

OKAY I AM STARTING TO USE LINE BREAKS AFTER THIS!

Gobber and Stoick were sticking to the shadows of the buildings when they saw a distinct single figure hover above them. Stoick pulled Gobber to hide further into the shadows.

"Thats a Rider I can see them on the Dragons back." Says Stoick.

"But which rider?" Asks Gobber.

"Why does it matter?! We just need to shoot them down!" Exclaims Stoick, pulling out a bola.

Quick as lightning he released the Bola, giving the Rider no chance to escape as the Bola bound thick around them and their Dragon.

Astrid gasped, they were caught! "Quick Stormfly screech! We need to alert the others!" Stormfly obliged as they fell.

They heard a high pitches screech fill the air, it was a Deadly Nadder.

"We just kidnapped Astrid!" Exclaims Gobber.

"I know Gobber! But now we need to be sure they land safely." Says Stoick as he and Gobber throw a fish-filled cart where they were due to land. Moments later the landed with a crash in the fish.

Astrid groaned from her spot on Stormfly, she had just landed in a Fish cart for Odin's sake!

Gobber and Stoick grinned as they grabbed the Bola and carried off Dragon and Rider to the Jail and Base, The Chief's home.

* * *

(YEAH LINE BREAKS! BETTER ARENT THEY?!)

Hiccup was just returning from searching the Fishmongers for the Flag (also getting some fish from the monger- many Vikings had left to watch the battle) when he heard the undeniable screech of a Deadly Nadder.

Astrid!

Hiccup knew there was no time to waste in finding her and taking on the Warrior/s alone, he could do it, but the risk was too great, besides Nightfurys travelled faster than any dragon in existance.

"Bud, quick we need to Head to the Forge and get Snotlout and Hookfang, and as quick as we can too." Toothless obliged as the two got from one side to the other in 10 seconds flat, told you they were fast!

Hiccup jumped of Toothless and sprinted to the door, only to be met by Snotlout half-way.

"You heard it I take it?" Asks Hiccup.

"Yeah." Replies Snotlout, Hookfang exists the Forge, sees Hiccup and nuzzles against him affectionately, Hiccup petted him subconsciously.

"Great get on Hookfang, we need to find the Twins." Snotlout grinned. Hiccup stopped petting Hookfang and jumped on Toothless and took to the sky, Hookfang and Snotlout following.

The four sped through the sky, Hiccup and Toothless slower than usual so they could stay with Hookfang and Snotlout, when they bumped into the Twins.

"Hiccup! We were looking for you!" Exclaims Ruffnut, happily.

"Yeah I was getting Snotlout." Explains Hiccup.

"So what's next, Captain?" Asks Tuffnut, Hiccup grinned.

"I think we have been searching too long. Lets catch us a Warrior and free our fellow comrade!" Exclaims Hiccup, no longer trying to hide and be quiet.

The others cheer as they speed off in the direction of Hiccup's home.

"If I'm kidnapped, leave. Astrid is my first-in command and Ruff, Tuff my second. Leave and try find the Flag, they can't break me!" Exclaims Hiccup.

"Okay first- Thanks Hiccup-" Tuffnut begins.

"And second- LEAVE YOU?! Why the HELL would we leave?!" Exclaims Ruffnut.

"Because if we don't know how many will be there! We need to keep a firm team, oh and will one of you update Fishlegs?" asks Hiccup.

"Yeah and Hiccup they won't take you." Says Snotlout.

"Well they may of they use his weakness." Says Tuffnut, but he stops at the glares from Snot and Ruff.

"ANYWAY we're almost there." Hiccup says as they spot A big, fat redhead in the distance.

"So Hiccup is right, they are using Bolas." Gasps Snotlout, as they all see Stormfly and Astrid's condition.

"I knew it, Vikings are useless..." muttered Hiccup.

"Okay me and Toothless will take refuge in the sky, we camoflage. Snotlout, Hookfang- you two hide over by that Roof to the side of where they are heading. Ruff, Tuff, Barf and Belch you guys go disguise yourselves with the building opposite." Hiccup ordered as he and Toothless flew higher into the sky, they weren't far from the Base of Warriors now and they needed to reach Astrid before it was too late.

They saw Astrid and Stormfly making no attempt as escape, seeing it was pointless.

Snotlout and the Twins turned to where Hiccup and Toothless were airborne in the sky, just above Stoick and Gobber.

In one fluid movement Hiccup and Toothless dived down and released a plasma blast just infront of the two Warriors, stopping them and surprising them in their path. Astrid's eyes lit up with hope.

Sadly they were now too close to the Base as Spitelout charged out, quickly realising what was going on.

Snotlout was next, firing just infront of Spitelout, causing Spitelout to momentarily pause.

"Spitelout!" Shouted Stoick.

"Hiccup!' Screamed Astrid.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut grinned. Barf released Gas all around Gobber and Belch ignited it, causing Gobber to have his clothes charred and a scowl on his face.

From there the Viking Warriors took their stance on the ground, Astrid behind them and Stoick infront.

Opposite were the Dragon Riders with Hiccup leading them, all were airborne.

In unison the two teams charged.

Stoick was aiming at kidnapping Hiccup and Toothless, while keeping Astrid in their team's clutches.

Gobber was going for the Twins.

And Spitelout was going for Snotlout.

Funny how Father and Sons go into battle against each other isn't it?!

Much pointless battle later The Twins and Snotlout teamed up Against Spitelout and Gobber.

Barf released alot of gas around the two Warriors, so they couldn't see. From there Snotlout stole his fathers bolas and the Twins Gobber's. After that they tired up the two Warriors and held them firm in the Dragon's clutches.

The Three and their Dragons took to the sky, watching the battle between Father and Son below.

Stoick was dodging Plasma Blasts left right and centre, keeping Astrid and Stormfly away from them also with a shield.

The next thing happened so quick nobody saw, Hiccup had dived for Astrid and Stormfly then Stoick took the opportunity to throw a bola at the two, the collided with the ground softly thanks to Toothless's experience with Bolas.

"Go!" Shouted Hiccup but both Dragons and Riders refused to leave, only did they when Stoick threw a sharpened Stick at the bola that held Gobber, he fell onto a thatched Roof and jumped from there.

"Wow Toothless this is twice you've been hit by a bola!" Exclaims Hiccup, jokingly as Stoick lifts him and Toothless to the Jail, Gobber carrying Astrid and Stormfly.

When they arrived they tied up Hiccup and Astrid to chairs and the two Dragons to posts.

"Excellent we caught our top two on the list!" Exclaims Stoick, happily.

"Wow top two, Nice one Astrid!" Laughs Hiccup, then he stops, realising he was in the top two also, confusion littered his face.

"Why us?!" Demands Astrid.

"Because you Astrid, are a warrior yourself with weaknesses, fun to break, yet tough. And Hiccup well he would be an excellent member!" Laughs Stoick at his genious plan.

"Yes because I so want to be a Viking Warrior. Do I remember the words 'Your not - Viking' Oh dear Chief?" Taunts Hiccup, referring to when Stoick disowned him. A flash of remourse, guilt and sadness goes across his face before he cleared his face of emotion and continued, now Stoick was grinning, even if it didn't reach his eyes.

"We knew there was no point in breaking Hiccup- Gobber told us so. Hiccup is unbreakable- except when it comes to Harming others, Too heroic for his own good really. And Astrid never shows love. Well tries not to anyway." Gobber and Stoick sniggered as Astrid blushed and Hiccup looked on, curious, blissfully unaware of Astrid's crush on him.

"So we decided to put Hiccup on our team." Gobber was interrupted by Hiccup.

"Like thats going to happen!"

"Oh-ho but it is! But first we need to hide you in our Jail, then we can begin." At this Stoick carried Hiccup's chair up two flights of stairs to the very top room- Hiccup's room. Gobber followed with Astird and the Two Dragons unwillingly following behind.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my room!" exclaims Hiccup, angrily.

Astrid just admired the room. She never had been in Hiccup's room, all of the Teens had all helped when Hiccup was in his coma, but then Hiccup had been downstairs.

It was large with a desk cluttered with paper. There was a large rock which Astrid assumed was Toothless' bed and beside Toothless' rock was Hiccup's bed. His wall full lf sketches. You could tell Gobber had never been here either By the way the Warrior admired the room.

"Yes but you are in here so if you're aware we are here then its allowed." Counters Stoick. Hiccup was about to retort when Gobber cut him off.

"Dragons first." Grinned Gobber as he opened a basket nearby. He pulled out two slimy, stripy, Discusting creatures-eels.

He walked towards the Dragons, eels outstreched. The Dragon reeled back in horror and fear, it was a horrible sight.

"STOP" Shouted Hiccup. Gobber removed the Eels from the Dragons presence and turned to Hiccup, who involuntarily reeled back at the creatures. "Leave the Dragons alone." He said in a firm tone, but Gobber's mind was on something else, he burst into laughter.

"What?!" Asks Astrid, snappily.

"Hiccup and eels." Gobber choked out. Just then Astrid and Stoick realised Hiccup reeling away from the eels. "Dragon Conqueror indeed."** (This isn't sarcastic he is just implying that Hiccup is like the Dragons making him even more of The 'Dragon Conqueror')**

Hiccup scowled at the nickname but the two Warriors were too busy laughing to notice. Finally they stopped. "We need to decide what to do with you... Any attempts to leave will be futile." Says Gobber as they two leave Hiccup and Asteid in the room with their Dragons.

* * *

"We need Hiccup and Astrid back!" Exclaims Snotlout as the trio fly back to the forge with their captive.

"I seem to recall being made Second in Command, and not you!" Replies Ruffnut.

"So was I!" Agrees Tuffnut.

"Well whats our next step?" Asks Snotlout, snarkily.

"Well we need to find the Flag, lucky we have our dear captive here. Also we need to update Fishlegs and warn him they have Hiccup and Astrid. And if we can we need to attempt to free Hiccup." Says Ruffnut.

"What about Astrid?" Asks Snotlout.

"We don't need her like we need Hiccup right now." Ruff says snappily.

Just then the teens arrive at the Forge. They enter and tie up Spitelout to a chair infront of the fire. The other Teens take a seat around the fire.

"Lout- go update Fishlegs and hurry back!" Orders Tuffnut.

"On it!" Shouts Snotlout as he gets on Hookfang and takes to the sky.

"Now what to do with you?" Asks Ruffnut, grinning.

"Well Snotlout knows more about his Dad than we do." Points out Tuffnut.

"True, we will wait." Ruffnut promises as the two teens relax by the flames, waiting for Snotlout's return. Spitelout inwardly panickes, he _needs_ to get out of here!

Finally the distinct flapping of wings could be heard as Snotlout and Hookfang enter. "Fishlegs knows and is looking scared so I told him to screech when the Warriors arrive and we can go give him a hand, well I will go free Hiccup and Astrid." Says Snotlout.

"No way! I save Hiccup!.. And Astrid." Argues Ruffnut.

"GUYS!" Shouts Tuffnut. The two turn to him. "We have other matters right now." He says, gesturing to a tied-up Spitelout. Snotlout grinned evilly. "We thought it best to wait for you." Says Tuffnut.

"Well you thought right! I know all my Dad's fear!" Grinned Snotlout.

"Well what are they?!" Spitelout took a sharp intake of air.

"The Dark and spiders." Snotlout said, shooting his Father a victorious look.

"Easy!" Laughed Ruffnut.

"No Hiccup or Gobber will murder us if the Forge fire goes out!" Exclaims Snotlout.

"Then Hookfang can ignite it later." Shrugged Tuffnut.

"Fine." Huffed Snotlout.

You could hear Spitelout's screams a mile away.

* * *

Suddenly a scream was heard throughout the Haddock household.

"What was that?!" Exclaims its occupants.

Stoick and Gobber rush upstairs from their earlier converstaion to find out why Hiccup and Astrid were screaming. Only problem was they weren't.

"Who was that?" Asks Gobber as the two head back downstairs.

"Spitelout- the Riders kidnapped him remember?" Asks Stoick, looking worried.

"Well those screams don't sound too good, but how do they know Spitelout's weakness?" Asks Gobber.

"Snotlout." Answers Stoick.

"Well if we don't hurry I suspect we may loose. Oh we never told Mulch and Bucket what happened!" Exclaimed Gobber.

"Then go Gobber! And don't get kidnapped!" Stoick orders.

"I'm on it! Just don't let the Riders escape!" Replies Gobber as he leaves. Stoick sighes as he thinks about the Riders upstairs. Then images and scenes flooded his mind.

Toothless, cradling Hiccup's lifeless body protectively after the battle.

Hiccup, risking his life to save Toothless, who was trapped in a boat of flames until the two crash into the water and Hiccup almost dies

Toothless, never leaving Hiccup's side during the coma.

Hiccup, giving everything he has to save Toothless in the Kill Ring.

Then it clicked.

Hiccup's weakness was Toothless.

Toothless' weakness was Hiccup.

As much as Stoick wanted to grin evilly and think of Astrid's weakness he couldn't, his mind glued on the two bestfriends.

Toothless, the dragon, the one who all but replaced Stoick in Hiccup's life.

Toothless, who listened.

Toothless, who cared.

Toothless, who loved.

Toothless, who was a Father or Mother to Hiccup when nobody else was.

No Stoick! Stop thinking about this! Focus on the task at hand...

* * *

"Mulch! Bucket!" Came the cries from Gobber as he rushed to the Farm.

"What is it Gobber?!" Asks Mulch.

"And who were those screams?" Asks Bucket, fearfully.

"Okay first, sorry, we forgot to fill you in on what happened earlier." Apologises Gobber.

"What happened?" Asks Mulch. Gobber tells them of how they overheard the Riders talking, of how they kidnapped Astrid, of how the Riders attacked and Spitelout joined the fight, of how Hiccup was also kidnapped and the Riders took Spitelout. "And so we believe those screams belong to Spitelout." Sums up Gobber.

"Oh wow. Well we need to be alert for Riders correct?" Gobber nodds. "Well we can do that." Promises Mulch.

"Thank you and good luck! I have to go back to the Jail and see Stoick!" Waves Gobber as he leaves.

"This isn't good." Says Bucket sadly.

"No bucket, its not." Sighs Mulch as they continue Farm work.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

Were the screams that could be heard for Spitelout, they are rather girly for a Viking, no?

"Where is the Flag?!" Asks Ruffnut. The Forge was in pitch darkness and the Riders were currently in possesion of quite a few Spiders- not good for Spitelout.

"I will never tell!" Says Spitelout.

"Have it your way." Grinned Tuffnut in the darkness as he put a spider on his head. And then another, and another and another as they all crawled over his body. He couldn't take it anymore!

"I'll tell you." Sighs Spitelout.

"Excellent! Where is it?" Asks Ruffnut.

"The farm... The flag is on the farm concealed by the chicken coop roof." Spitelout says. Just then the room is light by flames emitted by the Forge Fire and the Spiders vanish from Spitelout's body.

"Thank you for that information but you can't leave just yet, we can't have you running off to your Warrior buddies, no not just yet." Grins Snotlout evilly as he turned to the Twins.

"We need to stage something, something huge. Well more like you two have to stage something. It has to bring both Stoick and Gobber out the house and I can rescue Hiccup and Astrid!" Beams Snotlout.

"NO way! I am rescuing him- I mean them." Ruffnut growls.

"Besides someone as brave as you should be out on the field." Ruffnut flatters.

Snotlout puffs out his chest. "Yes should shouldn't I?! Fine then you can rescue them." Snotlout says. Spitelout shakes his head at how much of an idiot his son is while Ruffnut and Tuffnut inwardly laugh.

"Well then lets go!" Exclaims Ruffnut, excitedly.

"Are we getting Fishlegs?" Asks Tuffnut as they mounted their Dragons.

"Not until we can be sure the Warriors don't know the Flag's location. Remember distract them until I come out with Hiccup and Astrid then we can go to the Base and collect Fishlegs on the way if the Warriors don't know where the Flag is." Ruffnut says calmly as they take to the sky.

Soon they arrive in the group of houses nearest Stoick's house and the Warriors base. "Good Luck." Nods Tuffnut as Ruffnut gets off the Zippleback and hides behind some houses.

Just then Hookfang roars, loudly as the two boys and the dragons take to the sky, causing havoc. Not soon after Stoick and Gobber race out, quickly noticing the two boys and racing into action. The Warriors appeared not to have noticed the boys were not attempting to kidnap them as they were the Riders.

Ruffnut didn't waste a moment, racing into the Haddock house. She scanned the ground floor, nothing.

Next floor- nothing. Well there was Stoick's room but that was empty, Ruffnut had to resist the urge to have a peep.

Final floor- Hiccup's room! Wait hadn't Hiccup told the Warriors to keep out his room?

She kicked open the door and there was Astrid and Hiccup- tied to chairs from the kitchen and their Dragons- bound against the wall.

"Ruffnut!" Exclaimed Hiccup happily as his face split into a grin. Astrid's was more of a grimance.

"Hiccup! We don't have long Lout and Tuff are distracting the Warriors so I can get you out. We broke Spitelout. The Flag is in the farm- under the Chicken Coop roof." Ruffnut says as she untied Hiccup, then Astrid. The Three then begin to unbind the two dragons.

"Excellent so what next?" Asks Hiccup.

"We sneak out and get the Flag back. Do the Warriors know where our flag is?" Asks Ruffnut.

"Nope. Nice to know you have so much faith in us." Hiccup grins. Ruffnut laughs as both Dragons are unbound and their Riders mount them. Ruffnut just stands there.

"Well you coming?" Asks Hiccup as he mounts Toothless.

"Barf and Belch is with Tuff." Answers Ruffnut.

Hiccup rolls his eyes. "I know that! Just get on Toothless!" He laughs. He doesn't notice Astrid glare at Ruffnut as her eyes light up with happiness and victory as she gets on Toothless- behind hiccup- and wraps her arms around his waist. Hiccup doesn't care as he and Astrid fly out the window.

Ruffnut couldn't find The words to describe this... She was on the back of a Nightfury with her hot crush Hiccup! She could see Astrid glaring daggers at her back but she didn't care, she was with Hiccup not Astrid! And besides, you never know- maybe Hiccup likes her! She hopes so!

Astrid on the other hands was seething, Ruffnut was on Toothless WITH HICCUP! Only she has ever done that before! She remembers the flight like it was a minute ago.. Her arms around Hiccups waist, the clouds above her, how peaceful Hiccup looked... That was her and Hiccup's thing! Not Ruffnuts! SHE loved Hiccup! NOT Ruffnut!

"There they are!" Hiccups voice pulled both girls from gheir thoughts as they hovered high above the chaotic scene below them.

"So what now, Captain?" Asks Astrid, grinning. Hiccups face turns from that of a smile to that of deep thought.

"We need to tell the others we're here without alerting the Warriors of our escape." Hiccup begins.

"I know! If we send Ruffnut down she can run nto the scene all mad because she has missed the chaos where she and the others can leave and find me and Hiccup in the Flag's hiding spot with Fishlegs. From there we waste not time in getting the Flag before the Warriors realise what has happened." Astrid finishes with a scowling Ruffnut and a beaming Hiccup.

"Amazing! You stay here I'll be back in a sec." Exclaims Hiccup as he diverts Toothless down to a grassy patch behind some houses. You could see the Riders backs from where they stood.

"Be careful." Warns Hiccup as Ruffnut dismounts.

"I will. See ya later." She smiles. Hiccup returns the smile (making Ruffnut's stomach do a flip.) before returning to the skies. She watches Astrid and Hiccup leave before running into the Chaotic scene before her.

"Aw man I missed it!" She groaned in fake disappointment. Suddenly everyone's attention was on her and before you could say 'Riders' Ruffnut was captured in the mouth of Barf, swung into the air and caught back on Barf's back. She petted his neck.

And before the Warriors could stop them the three raced out of the scene as fast as they could on their Dragons.

"Go to the clearing with the Flag hidden." Orders Ruffnut as the Dragons swerve and make their way. Within a minute they had arrived, only to see Fishlegs in a tree with Hiccup and Astrid on their respective dragon's backs talking to Fishlegs, who was also on his Dragon. They all landed with the others.

"Hey you're back! We were just telling Fishlegs the plan and I can tell you guys it on the way to the Farm- no time to loose!" Hiccup says as he and Toothless rocket to the sky and hover above, waiting for the others who followed as they all made their way to the farm.

"So Snotlout you are the distraction on the left- Fishlegs on the right. Hopefully this will startle whoever is going to be there. Now of those Warriors have ANY sense- which they don't- they will go protect the coop. This is where Ruff and Tuff come in..." Ad it went on for a minute before Hiccup finished and they all sped up- going to hide in their respected places.

Already there was Stoick and Gobber, panting. Hiccup gave the others a head shake from his hidden spot in the sky, wanting to overhear their converstaion. The others stopped to listen to the Warriors.

"Gone! Hiccup and Astrid! I bet my socks it was all planned- the chaos in town! A ploy to free Hiccup and Astrid!" Exclaims Stoick, embarrassed he was outsmarted by Teens.

"What about Spitelout?" Asks Mulch. The two sigh.

"Well as you know he was kidnapped- but we haven't heard from his since the scream, we fear the Teens broke him, rescued Astrid and Hiccup and now they are coming for the Flag!" Exclaims Gobber.

Okay. Thats it. Cover Blown.

"NOW!" Hiccup yelled, not bothering to be quiet as he and the others raced to action, stunning the Warriors. If you noticed the Villagers had come from their watching poststo view the battle for the Viking Warrior's flag.

Snotlout and Fishlegs were first, racing in and firing at the small huddle of Warriors, who dodged with ease. Gobber ran to protect the Flag, as Hiccup thought he would.

"Gobber you are too predictable!" Hiccup laughed evilly as Ruff and Tuff lowered themsleves and Barf released gas to cover Gobber. The Twins snatched up Gobber and threw him to Astrid who kept teasing him by pretending to throw him-until she did and Stormfly shot some well aimed Spikes at Gobber clothes- pinning him to a wall stuck.

The other Warriors meanwhile had been attempting to kidnap any on the Riders.

And then Spitelout had appeared on the scene, gaping before regaining his composure and joining the fight.

Just then Hiccup grinned as Astrid and Fishlegs took on Bucket and Snotlout and the Twins Spitelout and Mulch, leaving Stoick who ran to protect the flag from Hiccup.

Hiccup dived from very high above just where Stoick stood, Hiccup and Toothless didn't stop until they reached within a foot of Stoick, who raced out the way. Hiccup grabbed the flag and pulled it from the coop roof, pulling from the dive holding the flag high in the air.

They had did it, The Dragon Riders had won.

Instantly the Riders left the Viking Warriors and Joined Hiccup, who was holding the flag.

They all cheered and landed swiftly on the ground.

In the background you could spot Vikings handing over money to other Vikings after they lost the bet, the winning Vikings grinning. Then the Vikings silenced as they watched the scene before them.

"You did it Hiccup!" Cheered the teens.

"So did you guys!" Hiccup blushed, trying to shake off the compliments.

"But you led us, without you we may have lost!" Exclaims Astrid, hugging Hiccup. Hiccup hugged back before pulling away.

"Nah you could have done it without me!" Hiccup laughs.

"No we couldn't have!" Argued Astrid.

"Okay can we decide it doesn't matter and finish?" Asks Fishlegs.

"And could yeh let me down!" Shouts Gobber from his place on the wall. Stoick winced and freed his friend.

From there the Riders lined up on one side, Dragons behind their riders, and the Warriors on the opposite. Stoick stood opposite Hiccup.

"So first we need you to tell us the location of your flag." Says Stoick.

"We hid it in a clearing behind the forge, concealed by the moss." Hiccup grins.

"Okay then maybe we could have some stories of different tales?" Gobber suggests.

In turn each competitor took turns telling their tale- Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Mulch, Bucket took it in pairs.

"Okay now story time is over lets head back to the hall- Toothless and I will go grab the Flag." Says Hiccup as he and Toothless Rocket to the sky and zoom out of view, leaving gasping children whispering exitedly.

When the Vikings arrive Hiccup is already waiting at the table the Teens sat at earlier, grinning like a mad man. "You could have flew." Hiccup pointed out ad the Teens took their seats, their Dragons relaxing above them on the beams- except Toothless, who stayed beside Hiccup until Hiccup assured him he would be okay on his own, Hookfang flew Toothless up.

Stoick took to the stage. "Well that was eventful but now its Hiccup's turn." Hiccup groans and Stoick orders him to the stage- again. The teens snigger and he shoots them all glares.

"Okay so we can play a few more games of Capture the Flag now. It is preferable teams of 5 but more can be done or less. I don't recommend letting kids out on their own and I have six flags Here so enough for 3 games. I have a Blue, Green, Red, Yellow, Purple and Orange one, so get into teams and collect a flag while I relax!" Hiccup laughs as he places the flags on the stage and returns to his seat where the Teens talk for what seems a fewminutes which is really an hour.

Slowly teams leak back in, returning flags into the box they came from, thanking Hiccup and shaking hands with their opponents. Finally they had 6 flags back. Stoick ordered Hiccup back to the stage.

"Well I hope you liked that game-" A lot of shouts of agreement an compliments to Hiccup were made "And there is WAY more where that came from!" More cheers from the crowd. "Now for the next game I call it Red Rover."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Sorry for the delay I have lots going on right now With School and Dancing getting intense so please be patient! THANK YOU!**


	4. Red Rover

**Okay sorry for the super later updae folks! I have a dance show next weekend and lots of homework plus I have been reading more and writing less and the stories I have been writing have been a Harry Potter and fem!hiccup story so yeah sorry for the wait!**

**Oh and I have a facebook page now just used for updating you all on my new updates and when other stories are uploaded.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

_ "Now for the next game I call it Red Rover." Hiccup announced_

Snotlout was about to say smething when Hiccup cut him off. "Red Rover is a game in which we can have any number of participants but it helps if we keep the numbers even. So if I could haVe either 9 or 11 people join me on the stage for teams."

Eargly, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Astrid climbed onto the stage followed by Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout and Phelma (Astrid's mother).

"Okay so first we split into two teams and for this we do not need a team captains and it would be helpful to have a mix of us and the Vikings- so if the Vikings pick a Teen we can split up from there." Hiccup explains as he and the Teens stand on one side of the room while the Vikings took their pick.

Spitelout went with Snotlout.

Phelma went with Astrid.

Gobber went with Hiccup (much to Stoick's dissapointment.)

Stoick went with Tuffnut.

Both Ruffnut and Fishlegs were left just awkwardly standing.

"Okay then Ruff- Legs we'll sort you out in a minute- so next we need to pair up with another team." Stoick and Tuffnut teamed up with Hiccup and Gobber while Phlema and Spitelout were left to team up. "Okay now Fishlegs and Ruff join a team." Fishlegs joined Astrid while Ruffnut raced to Hiccup's side (earning a glare from Astrid).

"Okay now the teams have settled I'll explain the rules. So each team stands on wither side of the room, making sure there is space behind them. They need to link together. Next the first team chants 'Red Rover, Red rover we want- and here you would say a name of anyone on the opposite team- over!' And whoever was called on must make it past the chanting team in 10 seconds or they must join that team. Got it?" Hiccup asked. There was silence "Great and no weapons allowed!" The others grumbled as they took their spots on either side of the hall.

On Hiccup's team Gobber stood on one end, his prosthetic holding the air as Hiccup had a hold of Gobbers other hand. Ruffnut was quick to stand by Hiccup and link with him while Stoick held Ruffnut's free hand and Tuffnut stood on the other end.

Opposite Fishlegs was opposite Gobber while Phlema held him hand and Astrid linked with Phelma (while glaring at Ruffnut the whole time while she sent Astrid a smug smile.) and Spitelout held Astrid's other hand while Snotlout was perched on the end.

""Okay, perfect so- um shall we go first?" Asks Hiccup. The other members of his team nod in agreement.

"No way! We should go first!" Argues Snotlout.

"Fine- Dragon Quiz. Fishlegs and Gobber can question us so its fair." Hiccup says, grinning.

"You're on!" Exclaimed Snotlout uneasily as he walked forwards to face Hiccup in the centre of the two lines.

"Great- Legs, Gobber if you would be so kind." Hiccup gestured as he faced a rather worried looking Snotlout.

"Okay first question- How many shots does a Gronkle have?" Asks Gobber.

"Umm... 5?" Snotlout says.

"Honestly Gobber- you asked us this first day of Dragon Training- the answer is 6- oh and Snotlout you guessed the exact same last time!" Hiccup laughs.

"Fine 1 to Hiccup." Grumbles Gobber.

"Next question- name the dragon that sprays boiling water." Fishlegs asks.

"Scaldron." Hiccup answers immediately.

"Correct." Praises Fishlegs.

"Other than its fire- what is a Deadly Nadder's best weapon?" Asks Gobber.

"Tail Spikes." Hiccup says as Snotlout answers

"Wings."

"Hiccup is correct- the answer is its Tail Spikes." Gobber answers. "Thats 3 to Hiccup and 0 to Snotlout."

"I'm a questioner too!" Exclaims Tuffnut suddenly as he joins Gobber and Fishlegs.

"Um...okay?" Gobber says.

"Yes! Okay whats my favourite colour?" Tuffnut asks. Snotlout's face turns blank.

"Tuff it has to be a dragon related answer." Hiccup says.

"Wrong answer! Snotlout its over to you!" Tuffnut exclaims as Hiccup facepalms.

"Um... Red?" He guesses

"Wrong! It is infact the colour of puke! Next question how did the Red Death's breath smell?" Tuffnut asks.

"Oh gee Tuff if only I knew but I was too busy TRYING TO STAY ALIVE!" Hiccup said/yelled sarcastically.

"You forgot killing it." Snotlout interrupted.

Gobber, sensing an argument commencing, butted in. "Alright Tuff you've had your chance to ask questions off yeh go." Tuffnut, unwillingly, walked away. "Alright then name a dragon of the Tidal class."

"Scauldron." Answers Hiccup.

"And what does it do?" Asks Fishlegs.

"Sprays boiling water at its opponents." Answers Hiccup, again.

"And what does the water do?" Asks Gobber again. This time its Snotlout who answers.

"Scolds them-duh." Says Snotlout.

And this went on for a while before Stoick interrupted. "I think that is quite enough." He says.

"Well I suppose- they have been at this for a while. Okay Hiccup won by a landslide so that means we go first." Gobber says as they all return to their spots. Snotlout looks ready to argue when Astrid whispered in his ear.

"You argue and we all look like idiots!" Snotlout remained silent as the other team whispered in a tight huddle before straightening themselves out into a line.

"Okay then lets get this started." Stoick says Happily.

"Because this game can go on ages until there is one people left instead the game wil end either at the end of 10 minutes or when there are no players left on a team. Ang go!" Hiccup says as his team grin.

"Red Rover, red rover we want Astrid over!" The team chanted. Astrid gets into a running stance as she measures up the vikings to find a weak spot. Ruffnut and Hiccup, perfect! She would break their link and be sure to harm Ruffnut in the process! Although is she didn't break through she could hold Hiccup's hand... No but then she would have to hold hands with Ruffnut too! Okay just break their link and aim for Ruffnut...

Astrid sprinted at Ruffnut and Hiccup- the Vikings saw what she was doing and before she could realise it Tuffnut and Gobber had linked behind the two forming a circle facing outwards. Ruff and Hiccup released their hands as Astrid ran right into the circle. She was trapped on all ends as Gobber began to count down from 10...

She needed to break their chain... Should she try Ruff and Hiccup again?

'Three, four, five,"

Gobber and Tuff looked like a loose joint...

'Six, seven eight'

Oh well best do it now...

She ran at the pair who stayed firm but she punched Tuff hard in the shoulder, causing him to let go just as the number one drifted past Gobber's lips... She won!

She ran back to her team grinning as she resumed her place in her team line. They quickly had a discussion about who to call over.

"Red rover, red rover we want Gobber over!" They chanted. Gobber, looking fairly shocked, got into a running stance. Within seconds he had hobbled over -at an amzingly fast pace for a amputee- and Had broke the link between Snotlout and Spitelout. Cheers erupted from Hiccup's team as Gobber returned to them.

"Well looks like we all know how to play now so its our turn again!" Hiccup said as he and the rest of his team had a quick discussion before disbanding.

"Red rover, red rover we want Snotlout over!" They cheered. Without hesitation, Snotlout bolted for the link between Stoick and Ruffnut- that was a mistake.

"One, two three,"

Snotlout strugged to break the link with a laughing Stoick and Ruffnut.

"Four, five, six,"

Come on! Just a little more...

"Seven, eight, nine"

No!

"Ten."

Time up.

"Yes! Snotlout you're on our team now!" Cheered Ruffnut victoriously as Snotlout walked to the end and held hands with Tuffnut. The other team looked surly as they whispered for some time before breaking apart, grinning.

"Red rover, red rover we want Stoick over!" Many eyebrows were raised as Stoick bolted. He went straight for the strongest link- Astrid and Phlema but to Stoick- and everyone from the other teams- shock they had all linked! Stoick was struggling as they began to count. The the team shouting obesenities at themthe whole time.

"One, two three,"

Is this even allowed?

"Four, five, six,"

Come on! What if Astrid is ticklish?

"Seven eight nine"

No, thats stupid just fight!

"Ten."

And too late.

Stoick joined the other team while Hiccups team huddled and whispered. Even from the opposing team you could see Hiccup's face light up with a stroke of genius as he hurriedly whispered his idea to his comerades, who grinned evilly and nodded. As they lined up again you wouldn't have seen Hiccup whispering to the other dragons.

"Red rover, red rover we want Phlema over!" They chanted.

As Phlema took her running stance Hiccup grinned. She charged straight for the link between Gobber and Hiccup. That turned out to be a mistake. As she charged for them Hiccup shouted 'NOW!" As the dragons all stood infront of the team- wings spread- stopping Phlema from breaking the teams link. This time it was the the team's turn to shout obesenities at the team as Phlema tried to get past.

"One, two, three"

Come on! This has to be cheating!

"Four, five, six"

Why won't the dragons just move?!

"Seven, eight, nine"

Stupid Dragons and Hiccup's dragon skills.

"Ten."

And its done.

"Come on over to our team!" Cheers Gobber as Phlema joins hands with Snotlout.

"4 minutes over!" Announced Hiccup.

"Red Rover red rover we want Hiccup over!" Chanted Astrid team. Hiccup grimanced- he had no strength- but who said it had to be _him_ who broke the link? He grinned and whispered something to Ruffnut's ear who grinned back at him(making Astrid gape in horror) as she seemed to put something on his back. Hiccup smiled at her and muttered a thanks before taking off right for Fishlegs and Astrid. As he tried to break their link a Terrible Terror bit hard on Fisheg's arm. He yowled and let go of a now fuming Astrid's hand as he tried to pull the terror off. Hiccup, now grinning in victory soothed the Terror off, assured Fishlegs no venom had been involved and returned to his place beside Ruffnut and Gobber.

"Red rover, red rover we want Fishlegs over!" The team chanted. Fishegs barrelled straight for Snotlout and Tuffnut and broke their link easily as both boys groaned and Fishlegs beamed As he returned to his team who begun to chant:

"Red rover red rover we want Phlema over!" Phlema ran directley for Astrid and Spitelout. She soon learned that her daughter was much stonger than she first assumed.

"One, two, three"

Should I try another pair?

"Four, five, six"

That would waste too much time...

"Seven, eight, nine"

Let go Astrid!

"Ten."

Note to self: never underestimate daughter ever again!

Phlema joined the end of the line and waited for the unfortunate target. "Red rover, red rover we want Astrid over!" The three adults raised their eye brows as Astrid letmout a battle cry and charfed right for Hiccup and Gobber... They were strong! Wow that's a shock. She struggles against their grip but its as solid as a rock, she strains never the less.

"One, two, three"

She almost swoons at the grin Hiccup is wearing as she struggles.

"Four, five, six"

No Astrid! Keep pushing...

"Seven, eight, nine"

There's still time!

"Ten."

Never mind...

Astrid was about to walk around to the end of the line when she realised she would have to hold hands with Snotlout... Yikes. Instead she goes for Gobber's prosthetic but as she approaches he shakes his head. "Not too much of a safe idea lassie, go inbetween Hiccup and me instead then my prosthetic can stay on the end." He says as he makes a gap between himself and Hiccup. Giggling inside, Astrid holds hands with Hiccup- shooting Ruffnut a victorious smirk.

"Red rover, red rover we want Gobber over!" The other team cheer as Gobber banishes his appendage and breaks apart Phlema and Stoick in one move, both not wanting to be skewered by his appendage of doom. While the other team shout words like 'thats cheating!' Gobber is reunited with his now-smirking team.

"6 minutes gone! Our turn!" Hiccup announces. Right now the score is:

Gobber Astrid Hiccup Ruffnut Tuffnut Snotlout

Fishlegs Spitelout Stoick Phlema

"Red rover, red rover we want Spitelout over!" They chant as Spitelout runs at the link between Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who gold him firm. Without Spitelout noticing the team double back and help out the twins as they all push against a struggling Spitelout.

"One, two, three"

Come on just a little bit more...

"Four, five, six"

Why is this so hard?

"Seven, eight, nine."

The others are supporting their comrads!

"Ten."

Well he tried.

Spitelout linked with Snotlout while the now team of three huffed if they lost another team member there would only be one link to offer!

"Red rover, red rover we want Snotlout over!" Snotlout was strong but weak- a viable option for their current needs, and anyways they had no room to be choosy.

Meanwhile on the other team theynwere rushing around Snotlout, Hiccup had placed a Terror on his back while the others told Snotlout to go for the weakest link- despite Snotlout's prostests of how stong he was- finally they were ready. Snotlout ran at the link between Stoick and Fishegs and struggled against their incredibly strong grip. He decided he would mess around for a while and give them false hope- Hiccup had suggested it while the others gave him tips.

"One, two, three"

Aw bless them they looked like they actually stood a chance!

"Four, Five, six"

Go Terror go!

"Seven eig- Argh!" And Snotlout wins. While the other team nurse their egos Snotlout resumes his previous position on the team as they all chant in unison:

"Red rover, red rover we want Phlema over!"

Phlema, giving no time for strategy, charged strait for Ruffnut and Hiccup, who immediately linked as he approached (Making Astrid livid with anger towards Ruffnut), as she pushed against their linked arms. All the time Ruffnut was positively beaming at her and Hiccup's linked limbs as Phlema tried to unlock them.

"One, two, three"

And now the team begin to back them up- not good.

"Four, fie, six"

Its really isn't fair- they have a bigger team!

"Seven, eight, nine"

Now would be a great time for a miracle!

"Ten."

Never mind...

Phlema sent an apologetic look at her two old comerades as she linked with Spitelout. You could see the duo were worried now as they had a hurried discussion before chanting "Red rover, red rover we want Tuffnut over!" Not a bad choice. Hiccup handed Tuffnut a rag and Tuffnut grinned for some reason before stuffing the rag in his hand and running directly at them. As he struggled he held the rag up to Stoick's face, he stumbled back breaking the link as Tuffnut ran back to his team, grinning. He threw the rag on the floor as they chanted for their next victim.

"Red Rover, red rover we want Fishegs over!" The chanted.

Fishlegs, after some wise words from Stoick, charged for Hiccup and Astrid, both of whom held him fast and tried to keep the large boy from escaping.

"One two three"

Just a little more...

"Four five six"

They're getting weaker...

"Seven eight nine"

PUSH

"Ten."

Well it was worth a shot.

Fishlegs mouthed a sorry at Stoick before linking with Phlema as Stoick held his head high and chanted "Red rover, red rover I want Hiccup over!" Oh boy...

Hiccup ignored everyone and tried to think of a trick he could use His own words vibrasted through his head

_"And whoever was called on must make it past the chanting team in 10 seconds or they must join that team. Got it?"_

Of course! The perfect strategy why handn't he realised this earlier?! While the others shouted advice at him he ran straight for Stoick, who grinned evilly however Hiccup ran away from the man, and ran behind him. Stoick ran after him as Hiccup began to count

"One Two Three"

Stoick huffed and puffed as Hiccup nimbly turned corners and dodged his meatyhands

"Four, Five Six"

That boy was fast!

"Seven, eight, nine"

Stoick has no chance of catching Hiccup!

"Ten- YES!" Cheered Hiccup as he returned to his team.

"Thats not even allowed!" Protested Stoick.

"Actually it is. When I explained the rules I said you had to make to past the chanting team- I never mentioned breaking their links and I got past you easily and kept at it for 10 whole seconds which mean I won that round!" Hiccup said happily.

Muttering something about loop holes inder his breath Stoick stood opposite his enemy team. This was it if he disn't break their link they won...

"Is there any point in chanting?" Laughs Hiccup as Stoick just charges right for Snotlout and Spitelout, struggling agains father and son's grip. The team slowly made a circle around him as he pushed for all he was worth against them.

"One two three"

The team began to chant happily

"Four five six"

Victory was so close...

"Seven eight Nine"

Stoick pushed and pushed loss was so near...

"Ten."

Stoick sank to his knees as the Team that surrounded him cheered their victory happily as slowly they all shook hands and returned to their seats. Around them the Vikings set up their own games of red rover as they all laughed together and jeered at each other playfully.

At the front ten Vikings and Teenagers sat down gulping down on their tankards, as the watched the games happily from their seats. Everyone was happy and joyful and getting along heck even some dragons were helping out! As the Ten talked and drank slowly the other vikings took to their seats as Hiccup returned to the stage

"And now we will play a game I call dodgeball."


End file.
